Noche de chicas
by MaryMishe00
Summary: Leela quería tener la famosa fiesta llamada "Noche de chicas" que prácticamente se trata de una pijamada grupal con un grupo de amigas de tu preferencia. Sin embargo, Leela no tenía ninguna amiga como para hacerla, por lo que arrastrará a Tyson a su improvisada reunión. Aún en contra de la voluntad del chico. ¿Cómo reaccionará Tyson al estar en vuelto en algo tan femenino?
1. Parte 1

_Aquí les traigo un divertido Two-Shot sobre Tyson y Leela! _

_Una historia que se me ocurrió gracias un meme de Facebook jajaja XD_

_Que tengan una linda lectura *:* _

* * *

La noche era oscura y muy estrellada sobre la ciudad de Japón, los relojes marcaban exactamente las siete en punto, hora en la que la mayoría de personas empezaban a regresar a casa después de un largo día de trabajo, con la finalidad de sentir el calor de sus hogares de nuevo. Cerca del parque, en un pequeño departamento vivía una familia muy humilde compuesta por dos personas. La primera, una mujer alta, blanca, castaña y de ojos verdes se encontraba en la pequeña cocina preparando la cena mientras tarareaba una canción. La segunda se trataba de una semi-adolescente de no más de catorce años de edad, rubia como la paja, blanca y de unos intensos ojos verde-limón que brillaban emanando alegría.

La familia era pequeña pero muy estable, Leela vivía muy feliz a lado de su Tía quién se aseguraba de trabajar muy duro para siempre darle lo mejor, por eso casi nunca se quejaba, pues sabía lo difícil que era para la mayor conseguir los recursos necesarios. Sin embargo, aquella noche la niña tenía una ligera molestia, que no lograba disiparla aunque su Tía le lanzara palabras de ánimo.

— Vaya….— murmuraba la pequeña sentada en el sillón de la sala mientras posaba su mirada en el televisor — Quisiera organizar una fiesta tan asombrosa...— añadió fijándose en la película que pasaba en esos momentos. "Grease", una cinta estrenada por el año de 1978, un musical con toques de romance que cuenta la vida de un grupo de chicos de secundaria, muy alborotados y divertidos, con muchas situaciones de romance y aptitudes normales para la época.

— ¿Porque no lo haces? — preguntó la mayor saliendo de la cocina mientras se limpiaba las manos con un mantel.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Leela pausando la cinta para enfocarse en la castaña.

— Una pijamada con tus amigas, jamás traes a nadie a la casa — respondió la mujer sonriendo — Es divertido, cuando tenia tu edad invitaba a muchas amigas y teníamos la llamada: "Noche de chicas".

Leela posó sus joyas verdes en el televisor, la escena que se proyectaba era una pijamada en donde las chicas cantaban una canción referente a la protagonista. Debía admitir que desde hace mucho tiempo deseaba organizar una fiesta de ese tipo, su Tía tenía razón, nunca llevaba a ninguna amiga a casa. Aunque lo pensó mejor por un segundo y era que, en realidad, no tenía muchas amigas que digamos, hablaba con ciertas chicas pero siempre era por temas académicos. Cuando necesitaba ayuda con alguna tarea se lo pedía a la chica que se sentaba a su lado o cuando necesitaba algún lápiz que había olvidado en casa para un examen se lo pedía a una pelinegra ubicada delante de ella, la cuál llevaba siempre útiles de repuesto.

Pero a parte de eso jamás se ha juntado con otras chicas a hablar de temas que correspondan al género. Y eso no le afectaba ya que siempre se encontraba en compañía de Tyson, cuando pasa tiempo con él se divierte y nunca a pensando en ese asunto. Pero una pijamada, así como la película, no le desagradaba para nada.

— No me digas que no tienes a nadie para realizarla — cuestionó la castaña sorprendida adivinando los pensamiento de la ojiverde.

Leela se sorprendió y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas — ¡N-no, no es eso! En realidad es una buena idea. Organizaré una pijamada — respondió la niña con evidente nerviosismo. No quería que su Tía se enterara que no tenía amigas y decirle que lo haría fue la mejor forma de evitar que se sintiera triste o decepcionada de su suerte. Pero ahora se había metido en un lío, para hacer una noche de chicas se necesita obviamente de chicas y si no hablaba con nadie. ¿De dónde iban a salir?

* * *

— ¿Una pijamada? — preguntó Tyson cuando a la mañana siguiente Leela le contó la situación — Pero si tú no tienes amigas.

— Se lo tuve que decir, no quería que se preocupe — respondió la niña concentrada en la pantalla, en la cual salían varias flechas de colores guías para que los participantes las sigan con los pies y ganar el juego.

Y es que Tyson y Leela se encontraban en una máquina de baile, que consistía en colocar unas cuantas monedas, elegir la canción y seguir las instrucciones por medio de las flechas que poco a poco iban saliendo en la pantalla, los participantes debían seguirlas he ir aplastando con los pies las flechas correctas para obtener una alta puntuación. Cómo si estuvieran bailando al ritmo de la música. Increíblemente ellos tenían los números más altos y eran considerados como los mejores jugadores de aquel aparato.

— Pero ahora le dijiste que lo harás, dime de dónde vas a sacar a un montón de chicas que quieran ir a tu pijamada — contestó el de la gorra colocando ambas manos en un tubo que se encontraba atrás de ellos, saltando con ambos pies y aterrizando segundos después formando un gran paso de baile, con el cuál segundos después la máquina marcó como "_PERFECT". _Cómo el juego estaba programado para dos participantes, la ojiverde hizo el mismo paso sincronizada con Tyson y ambos obtuvieron el reconocimiento.

— Podría contratar a un grupo de actrices para que fingan ser mis amigas pero me sentiré muy incómoda al convivir con ellas. Después de todo son gente que no conozco — respondió Leela aplastando la flecha amarilla seguida de la azul y roja, formando un paso cruzado — ¡Ayúdame! — exigió posando su mirada en Tyson por primera vez estando ahí.

— Ya mismo se acaba la canción, aplasta la flecha roja con el pie izquierdo y la azul con el derecho para que...

— ¡No me refiero a eso! — gritó Leela moviendo sus pies de manera rápida para alcanzar todas las flechas, segundos después se deslizó a la derecha y Tyson a la izquierda, intercambiando lugares. Unos cuántos movimientos más y la canción se acabó señalando la puntuación de los chicos. Evidentemente era más grande que el de la última vez — Hablo de mi pijamada, dime que hago — le suplicó jadeando a causa del cansancio.

Tyson, quién también se encontraba jadeando colocó sus manos en la cintura y miró el techo, como buscando una solución, pero por más que pensaba no se le ocurría nada salvo decirle que le diga la verdad a su Tía.

— ¡Lo tengo! — gritó la rubia logrando que el chico saltara en su sitio — Qué te parece si tú, Ray, Kenny, Max y Kai se disfrazan de mujeres — sugirió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el dueño de Dragoon la miró con cara estupefacta — ¡Noche de chicas! — añadió al ver la expresión de Tyson para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero esta no cambiaba, es más, cada segundo se volvía más dura — ¡Oh vamos, podría funcionar! — se defendió con un puchero.

— Oye...creo que el baile te comió todas las neuronas — contestó el de la gorra colocándo una mano sobre la frente contraria.

— Dame una razón para que no pueda funcionar — demandó Leela cruzando sus dos brazos.

— Te voy a dar mil razones. Uno, eso sería humillante para los chicos y para mí. Dos, según mi buena vista tu Tía no está ciega por lo que se daría cuenta enseguida. Y mil.. ¿En serio crees poder convencer a Kai de que se ponga un vestido? — preguntó el chico con cara de satisfacción ya que estaba seguro que eso bastaría para convencer a su mejor amiga.

La ojiverde colocó una mano en su mentón en señal de que estaba pensando, segundos después suspiró — Supongo que tienes razón, especialmente por lo de Kai — dijo sonriendo al imaginarse al Ruso usando maquillaje, una peluca y vestido rosa con tacones del mismo color — ¡Pero ahora que voy a hacer! — gritó pensando en el problema principal — ¡Tyson es tu culpa de que no tenga amigas! — señaló al moreno furiosa.

— ¡¿MI CULPA?! — exclamó indignado el mencionado.

— ¡De quién más, siempre estoy contigo en la escuela! — decia Leela golpeando con su dedo el pecho de su acompañante — ¡Nunca me dejas estar con las otras chicas, toda la vida no gira entorno a tí sabes! — exclamó sacando su lengua muy convencida de que Tyson era el responsable de que no tuviera más amistades salvo los Bladebreakers.

— Estás tan loca que no sabes como defenderte, en primer lugar tú eres la que siempre me busca para almorzar juntos ¿O es que ya lo olvidaste?

— Sí pero...pero...— Leela se quedó callada al no saber que contestar a eso, era verdad, ella siempre era la que buscaba la compañía de Tyson, después de todo era su mejor amigo y no necesitaba a nadie más porque con él se sentía muy bien.

El dueño de Dragoon se dió cuenta por la expresión de su rostro así que la abrazó — Ya, no te pongas así. Pensaremos en algo, cómo siempre debo ser yo quién arregle tus metidas de pata — dijo con aire divertido logrando que Leela lo golpee levemente.

— Tonto — contestó Leela sin dejar de sonreir, tiempo después se separaron.

— ¡Qué dices Leela! ¿Otra partida de pump it up dance? — preguntó el dueño de Dragoon señalándo la máquina de baile.

La mencionada sonrió mientras alzaba los hombros, subieron al artefacto y colocó cuatro monedas para que el objeto captara que eran dos jugadores. Tyson eligió una canción del repertorio y señalando el inicio, el juego empezó a funcionar a su vez que los dos chicos empezaron a moverse con maestría sobre los botones.

* * *

La mañana había pasado muy rápido y era que en realidad, se perdía la noción del tiempo al estar en el salón de juegos del centro comercial, lugar en dónde yacían todos los juegos de máquina existentes. Era un espacio sumamente querido por los jóvenes y obviamente el lugar favorito de Tyson y Leela para ir a bailar.

El cielo optó por tener un color gris muy oscuro acompañado de un viento frío y muy fuerte, señalándo que dentro de unos cuantos minutos llovería. Dos mejores amigos se encontraban caminando por las calles de la tranquila ciudad rumbo a la casa del moreno. Tyson devoraba una gigantesca malteada color azul obtenida en el salón de juegos, Leela mantenía la vista baja mostrando preocupación del tema que no ha podido dejar de lado, mientras acariciaba un nuevo peluche que ganó en la máquina para obtenerlos. Había pescado un grifo de peluche muy bonito y de un tamaño considerable.

— ¿Sigues pensando en eso? — preguntó el de la gorra alzando la ceja a modo de interrogante mientras absorbía lo último que quedaba de la bebida con un sorbete.

— No puedo evitarlo, mi Tía se sentirá muy decepcionada — suspiró la rubia abrazándo su nuevo animal de peluche — No puedo creer que me haya metido en este lío de una forma muy fácil.

— Y patética — añadió el de la gorra ganándose un golpe en la cabeza con el gran peluche, cortesía de Leela — Bueno ya, lo siento. Como sea, tendrás que decirle la verdad y que no harás ninguna pijamada.

De repente un foco imaginario se prendió en la cabeza de la ojiverde, recordaba que le había mencionado a su Tía que haría una pijamada, sin embargo, jamás mencionó que invitaría a chicas. Sólamente surgió el tema de como la mujer hacía lo mismo con sus amigas pero, no necesariamente ella tenía que hacer lo mismo, muy fácilmemte podría organizar una pijamada o "una noche especial" con su mejor amigo en todo el mundo, Tyson.

Una sonrisa traviesa formó sus labios mientras echaba un vistazo a su compañero, este tragó en seco al imaginarse lo que pasaba por aquella loca cabeza rubia.

La lluvia había caído por toda la ciudad a los pocos minutos finalizada la conversación, ambos jóvenes corrieron con todas sus energías hasta la casa de Tyson, no obstante, igual llegaron empapados de pies a cabeza. El abuelo del muchacho se ofreció a entregarles una toalla respectivamente e indicó que se cambiaran de ropa ya que si seguían con la mojada era muy probable que enfermen. Leela, al no tener vestuario, tuvo que conformarse con una camiseta de Tyson y unos shorts que usaba únicamente en verano, salió de la habitación en la que se cambió y recordó la respuesta que su amigo le había dado antes de sucumbir ante el aguacero.

* * *

_**FlashBack**_

—¡Ni de broma! ¡No señor! ¡Eso no pasará! — gritaba el dueño de Dragoon al escuchar la nueva idea de Leela.

—¡Vamos Tyson! — gritaba también Leela pateando ligeramente el suelo — No puede ser tan grave. Sólo vas a dormir una noche en mi casa ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

— ¡Lo que tiene de malo es que yo soy un chico! — contestaba el susodicho cruzando sus brazos — Dime ¿En dónde diablos viste a un chico y a una chica tener una pijamada sin que se vea raro? además...¡ESAS COSAS NO SON PARA HOMBRES!

— Claro y tú ya eres un hombre ¿Eh Tyson? — preguntó la ojiverde de manera sarcástica — Pero no tiene nada de malo, mira, no seré como las chicas normales que tienen pijamadas con otras chicas y esas cosas, seré alguien especial que tendrá una noche de chicas con su mejor amigo — exclamó saltándo emocionada.

— ¡Sueñas Sturguess! ¡Jamás accederé a eso! — no tuvieron tiempo de seguir charlando debido a la fuerte lluvia que azotó la ciudad de repente.

_**Fin FlashBack**_

* * *

Leela resopló con fastidio al saber que su mejor amigo no iba a acceder de ninguna manera, de repente se sintió molesta, muy molesta de que Tyson no la apoye en momentos así, se supone que son mejores amigos y debía apoyarla en todos sus problemas, no sólo mostrarse amable cuanto todo marchaba bien.

— ¡Tyson, mal amigo! — dijo la rubia lanzándo un golpe a la puerta más cercana, esta no se encontraba cerrada del todo por lo que se abrió debido al impacto. Segundos después un grito proveniente de la habitación se escuchó en el pasillo, apresuradamente la ojiverde entró al lugar para quedarse impactada enseguida.

— ¡QUIÉN DIABLOS TE CREES PARA GOLPEAR MIS PUERTAS DE ESE MODO, LOCA DESQUICIADA! — gritó un Tyson solamente en ropa interior mientras señalaba la entrada de forma exagerada. Llevaba el cabello mojado y en el aire se sentía levemente un aroma a jabón y shampoo.

Leela habría respondido a eso pero se quedó mirándo la ropa interior de su amigo, la cual era de Mario Bros, sin mostrar interés al comentario de Tyson, se empezó a carcajear mientras señalaba la prenda de forma divertida. El chico al darse cuenta del asunto se cubrió con una manta mientras su rostro se tornaba de diferentes tonos de rojo.

— ¡No puedo creer que uses calzoncillos de Mario Bros, Tyson pero qué...! — no podía seguir hablando debido a la risa.

— ¡NO TE RÍAS! — pidió inutilmente el chico, después suspiró — Oye si le dices a alguien de esto, y me refiero a quién sea, te irá muy pero muy mal — amenazó con expresión seria.

La ojiverde dejó de reír y formó una mueca divertida — Pijamada...— murmuró.

Tyson abrió la boca formando una O entera, Leela por un momento pensó que se le iba a caer la quijada, pero segundos después la cerró para retornar a su expresión molesta — ¿Te abrí las puertas de mi casa, te presté mi ropa para que no te enfermes, he sido muy amable contigo y aún así me chantajeas? — preguntó de forma dramática sin creer en lo bajo que cayó la rubia.

La ojiverde lo miró con una expresión seria en el rostro, como si estuviera meditando muy bien lo que dijo el dueño de Dragoon, por un momento este pensó que se retractaría, sin embargo, la muchacha formó una sonrisa exagerada que no hizo más que asustarlo.

— Así es — respondió con simpleza y sin sentir nada de remordimiento. Tiempo después sacó una cámara y empezó a fotografiar la evidencia.

— ERES CRUEL — gritó el chico cubriéndose con unos pantalones para que su compañera dejara de sacarle fotos con sus calzoncillos.

— Solo basta un pequeño click para que todos nuestros amigos vean la "encantadora" ropa interior que usa el actual campeón de beyblade — explicaba Leela enseñando la pantalla de su celular, la cuál estaba con las fotos sacadas y los contactos de los Bladebreakers listas para ser enviadas — Tú decides — terminó con una sonrisa maligna.

Tyson sufría un gran tic en el ojo, no podía permitir que los demás vean esas fotos muy prometedoras, sabía que tenía una reputación que cuidar y si eso significaba cumplir el capricho de Leela entonces no veía otra opción. Después de un largo minuto suspiró rendido — Bien, tu ganas. Iré a tu casa a tener esa estúpida pijamada — dijo frustrado.

— Noche de chicas — corrigió la rubia guardando el teléfono.

— ¡NO EMPIECES! — gritó enseñándo todos sus dientes.

_Continuará.._


	2. Parte 2

_Ahora la parte 2!_

* * *

Tyson había aceptado en pasar la noche en casa de Leela, aunque lo tuvo que hacer prácticamente a la fuerza debido a que la rubia lo sometió a un chantaje del que no se podía librar. La ojiverde estaba que no podía con su propia alegría, pensaba que tener a Tyson como invitado sería una experiencia divertida, sin mencionar que no había posibilidades de que su Tía se oponga a eso debido a que ella mismo le incitó a hacer una pijamada en primer lugar.

No obstante, al ver al chico parado junto a la niña en la puerta pensó que no era eso a lo que se refería. Leela le explicó que su pijamada sería un tanto diferente, que no será una típica velada de sólo chicas y que aún así saldrá perfecta. La castaña conocía a Tyson desde que era muy pequeño por lo que estaba segura que era buen chico y que no se portaría mal, además, al verlo con esa expresión aburrida le confirmó que su sobrina lo había persuadido de alguna manera, por lo que de inmediato confió en que las cosas estarán tranquilas. Sin más que decir les dió la autorización de tener su pequeña fiesta.

— Muy bien Tyson coloca tus cosas aquí — señaló la rubia un cierto punto de su habitación — ¿Trajiste todo verdad? ¿No olvidas nada?

El mencionado hizo memoria y supo que nada le estaba faltando, además los hombres no usaban muchas cosas como las mujeres por lo que su equipaje sólo consistía en una pequeña maleta en dónde está su cepillo de dientes, ropa interior y pijama. A parte traía su saco de dormir color azul y una pequeña manta.

— No olvido nada — respondió el niño con una sonrisa.

— ¿Traes tu cepillo de dientes? — preguntó Leela doblando una ceja — Porque si lo olvidaste te puedo regalar uno que...

— ¡Lo traigo!

— ¿Y el repuesto? — volvió a preguntar la rubia cruzando sus brazos.

— ¿El repuesto? — preguntó Tyson sintiéndose confundido — Sólo me quedaré una noche, no necesitaré más de uno.

— Un cepillo de dientes puede llegar a ser muy delicado, si no lo tratas con cuidado las puntas se pueden abrir y al momento de cepillarte puede lastimar tus dientes y encias — respondió la ojiverde sabiamente — Así que siempre es recomendable llevar algunos contigo, por si se te daña uno, usas el otro. También debes tener mucho cuidado al empacarlo, estando en la maleta sin protección se puede dañar y contaminar. Y sé que no quieres una boca llena de parásitos.

Una gota creció en la cabeza del moreno mientras veía incrédulamente a la rubia, se estaba tomando esta situación demasiado enserio, cosa que le llegó a asustar.

— Leela, relájate. Sólo estaré aquí por una noche, ni siquiera son semanas y mucho menos me mudaré contigo.

— Sólo es precaución. Siempre debes llevar un repuesto de todo, y el repuesto del repuesto también es importante. Y el repuesto del respuesto del repuesto también pero eso es en caso de que vayas a viajar fuera de la cuidad — continuó Leela después de analizar varios puntos — Tyson, espero que hayas cumplido con eso en tu último viaje. Después de todo recorriste varios países gracias al campeonato de beyblade.

El chico puso una cara de sorpresa jamás vista en ella, no sabía que Leela podía llegar a ser tan intensa en ese tipo de cosas. Siempre se ha mostrado como alguien despreocupada pero ahora se está dándo cuenta que es muy precavida, a tal grado de ser algo obsesiva y exagerada en algunas cosas.

— Yo...no sé qué responder a eso — dijo el dueño de Dragoon logrando que la ojiverde forme un puchero.

* * *

La habitación de Leela era pequeña pero muy acogedora, poseía una cama que tenia un cubrecama rosa y flores de colores, encima había muchos cojines y algunos peluches entre ellos conejos, gatitos, perritos y el grifo que ganó hace unos días. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, sin embargo tenía muchos adornos colgados como marcos con fotografías, un reloj color durazno, un adorno colgante de mariposas de distintos colores y una ventana que tenía una vista hermosa de la ciudad. A lado de la cama se encontraba un velador con una lamparita de noche en forma de flor. Una imagen antigua de una Leela de cuatro años junto a dos personas que sonreían a la cámara. Otra imagen reciente de ella con Tyson, el chico la cargaba en su espalda y la rubia alzaba los brazos formando un corazón al juntarlos. A lado se observaba una tercera foto de ella junto a los demás Bladebreakers, Leela se encontraba sonriendo al frente, Tyson a su lado sosteniéndo a Dragoon, Kenny yacía a lado derecho sonriendo mientras sostenía a Dizzy, Max y Ray se encontraban atrás igual sonriendo y por último Kai estaba de lado con sus brazos cruzados, solamente se apreciaba su perfil pero un ojo violeta veía la cámara y su expresión era seria.

El dueño de Dragoon apreció la habitación para después dejar su saco de dormir en el piso, tiró una maleta a la cama y acto seguido se desplomó en ella estirándo sus brazos y piernas mientras apreciaba el techo. Leela azomó su cabeza a la altura de sus ojos y empezó a tocar su nariz de forma divertida.

— Oye ya basta — se quejó Tyson incorporándose lentamente.

— No te vas a quedar ahí el resto de la velada ¿No es así? ¡Vamos, tengo planeadas muchas cosas divertidas! — dijo Leela dándo pequeños saltos en la cama, justo a lado de él.

— ¿Qué tienes p...? — el de la gorra no alcanzó a completar su pregunta debido a un almohadazo que su compañera le dió en pleno rostro.

— ¡PELEA DE ALMOHADAS! — gritó la niña azotándo otro golpe que hizo que el chico cayera de bruses al suelo.

— ¡Auch! — se quejó el moreno levantándose mientras se tapaba la nariz — Eso no fue bonito ¡Ahora verás!

Los dos niños empezaron a pelear por un buen rato, después de que la pelea finalizó ambos estaban despeinados y con los brazos un poco adoloridos, consecuencia de cargar más de una almohada para usarlas como escudos y armas respectivamente.

* * *

Leela y Tyson salieron de la habitación para ir a la cocina por algo de comer, no encontraron a la adulta por ningún lado por lo que la rubia supuso que salió a conseguir las compras para la cena. Mientras tanto tenían pensando hacer algo ligero, un pequeño refrigerio que les servirá para aguantar el hambre hasta la noche.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Leela al ver que el chico se quedó parado en la puerta del lugar.

— Nunca he cocinado — respondió con simpleza mientras se apoyaba en la pared — Así que tú harás el papel de Oliver este día y me cocinarás algo delicioso mientras veo televisión — añadió con sonrisa burlona dispuesto a abandonar la habitación, sin embargo, la niña lo agarró de la chaqueta y lo jaló hacia ella mientras formaba una mueca furiosa acompañada con un gran tic en el ojo.

— ¡NO SEÑOR! Tú no irás a ningún lado. Me ayudarás a hacer unas galletas de chocolate para acompañarlas con la leche que está en el refrigerador. No seré tu sirvienta personal así que ponte un mandil y...¡A TRABAJAR! — gritó la ojiverde con fuerza haciendo que el niño palideciera al instante. Momentos después, tomó dos mandiles de un perchero y uno lo lanzó hacia su compañero.

— ¡¿ROSA?! — gritó el de la gorra muy avergonzado — NO ME PONDRÉ UN MANDIL ROSA.

— Créeme, para alguien que usa calzones de Mario Bros eso no es nada — dijo la niña con tono divertido y travieso a la vez que el afectado se sonrojaba hasta las orejas.

— PROMETISTE QUE NO HABLARÍAS DE ESO — mencionó mientras se colocaba de mala gana el mandil.

— Vamos Tyson verás que cocinar es divertido — dijo Leela sacando varios ingredientes como harina, mantequilla, sal, chocolate, entre otros.

Tyson se colocó a su lado dispuesto a hacer lo que su amiga le vaya ordenando a pesar de que estaba en contra de la rutina. Después de todo, estaba en una pijamada por lo que sería mejor empezar a hacer cosas juntos para no llegar a aburrirse.

Pasaron un buen rato cocinando el pequeño aperitivo, Tyson se encargó de la masa y Leela de las mezclas. Al principio el niño no lo hacía tan bien debido a que jamás había cocinado galletas, sin embargo, después de manchar la mayor parte de la cocina, Leela le enseñó cómo debía hacerlo correctamente y con más confianza empezó a realizar el trabajo de mejor manera, dándose cuenta que cocinar era divertido porque te entretenia y el olor que empezaba a aparecer en el aire lo inspiraba a terminar más rápido para poder degustar la comida lo más pronto posible.

Una vez que las galletas estaban en el horno, los niños empezaron a limpiar. El dueño de Dragoon ya estaba de mejor humor y reía con Leela, a su vez que esta se divertía con las ocurrencias que decía su acompañante.

— Y después yo le dije.. ¿Cómo vas a saber qué película es mejor si ni siquiera sabes de qué trata la segunda parte? — preguntó el chico mientras se carcajeaba con la ojiverde — Es obvio que no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

— Sólo fingió que la conocía para caerte bien. Después del campeonato mundial has sabido ganarte mucha fama — contestó Leela mientras limpiaba el piso con un trapeador.

— Lo sé, esa es la vida de los famosos — contestó Tyson mientras se miraba las uñas con aire de autosuficiencia — ¡Oye ya sé! ¿Qué te parece si te grabo? — preguntó mientras sacaba su celular y empezaba a filmar a la rubia haciendo su trabajo.

— ¿Porqué quieres filmarme? — preguntó Leela doblando una ceja.

— Porque quiero guardar evidencia de este día, sin mencionar que estás toda manchada de mezclas raras que hacen verte divertida — respondió el chico colocándo una sonrisa maligna. Y era verdad, Leela se encontraba con el cabello atado en una cola larga, sin embargo, se notaba que estaba despeinado y con algunas pasas esparcidas. Su rostro poseía varias mezclas como mantequilla, harina en ambas mejillas y chocolate arriba de su boca, pareciendo un ligero bigote — Desde ahora te llamaré "Señor Dama".

La rubia solo atinó a ver su reflejo en un sartén limpio para empezar a gritar de forma colérica mientras se limpiaba la cara con agua. Tyson no perdía detalle de nada y cada vez se reía más fuerte, por como reaccionó la niña era obvio que no tenía idea de su aspecto.

— Ahora sabes lo que se siente — dijo el dueño de Dragoon refiriéndose a las fotos que su amiga sacó de él en ropa interior, ahora tenía un video que muestra a una Leela ridícula y muy avergonzada por algo que "está usando".

— NO TE ATREVAS...— amenazó la ojiverde señalándolo con el dedo — TYSON...¡TYSON NO PERMITIRÉ QUE SUBAS ESE VIDEO! — gritó sabiendo de antemano las intenciones sucias de su mejor amigo.

Leela estaba dispuesta a correr hacia él para arrebatarle el teléfono, sin embargo, como el piso estaba mojado, su pie derecho se resbaló por lo que en cuestión de segundos, cayó fuertemente de espalda mientras lanzaba un grito. Era una situación muy cómica y Tyson no perdió detalle de nada. Después de ver aquella caída, su risa se descontroló más resonando con fuerza por toda la casa.

La ojiverde se levantó debilmente mientras se sostenía de una silla y posteriormente de la mesa, colocó una mano sobre su espalda y con un fuerte sonido de huesos, la acomodó en su lugar, todo esto sin dejar de mirar de forma envenenada a su amigo.

— ¡Deja de reirte maldito!

— P-pero es demasiado divertido...— contestó el de la gorra limpiándose algunas lágrimas.

— Se nota que te gusta verme sufrir — se lamentó la niña con mueca adolorida.

— ¡Vamos, esto es épico! ¡Tienes que verlo! — animó el moreno mientras la invitaba a colocarse a su lado con la mano. La ojiverde lo obedeció sin cambiar su mueca entre molesta y adolorida.

_Tiempo después..._

— ¡NO PUEDE SER, PONLO OTRAVEZ! — animó Leela mientras trataba de controlar su fuerte risa.

Los dos amigos no dejaban de repetir el video de la caída de Leela porque era muy divertido. La forma de caer, su grito, cómo estaba su aspecto antes de que sucediera, todo era hilarante. El video mostró por milésima vez el momento de la caída y ambos se carcajeaban con fuerza. Definitivamente ese chiste les iba a durar por mucho tiempo.

— Leela, no puede ser...— decía Tyson con una mano sobre su estómago — Juro que guardaré este video hasta mis últimos días.

— ¿Me lo mandas? — preguntó la mencionada respirando una y otra vez para que la risa no gane de nuevo.

Tyson asintió y en segundos el gracioso video tenía un lugar en el teléfono de Leela.

* * *

Después de que las galletas estuvieron listas, Leela y Tyson fueron a la sala con un plato y un vaso de leche para cada uno con la intención de ver una película. El problema radicaba en que ninguno de los dos se ponia de acuerdo, Leela quería ver películas de romance o las típicas cliché de Disney. Tyson en cambio quería ver algo referente a los superhéroes o películas de acción, con explosiones y peleas.

— ¡Ya sabemos como va a terminar La Sirenita! ¡En cambio la Liga de la justicia es nueva, no sabemos el final y no pude ir al cine a verla! — se defendía Tyson mientras peleaba con su compañera por el control remoto.

— ¡Esa película es muy aburrida! — gritaba la ojiverde sin soltar una parte del pequeño aparato.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Ni siquiera la has visto!

— Sólo con ver la foto de portada sé que será mala — respondía la niña con mueca frustrada.

— ¡Estás loca!

—¡El loco es otro!

Gracias a los constantes jaloneos, el control remoto resbaló de sus manos cayendo estrepitosamente sobre un florero de cristal que yacia bastante cerca. Los niños sólo pudieron ver con miedo la preciada reliquia destruida por todo el piso, a su lado, el control remoto porfin estaba inmóvil con sus pilas salidas, debido a que el golpe causó que la tapa dónde las resguardaba, se abriera.

— ¡EL FLORERO FAVORITO DE MI TÍA! — gritó Leela corriendo hacia el desastre para empezar a limpiar — ¡ESTO ES MALO, MUY MALO, MUY MALO, MUY MALO!

— ¡Qué no cunda el pánico, sé que hacer en casos como este! — dijo Tyson agachándose para estar a la altura del desastre — Lo único que tenemos que hacer, es pegar todas las piezas con pegamento — afirmó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Leela lo miró como si lo escuchado anteriormente fuera una broma.

— Debe ser un chiste...

Tyson negó con la cabeza — ¿Dónde es que tienes el pegamento? — preguntó buscando en unos cajones cercanos.

— Tyson..¿Enserio crees que esa es la solución? Mi Tía se dará cuenta enseguida — exclamaba la ojiverde colocándo ambas manos en su cabello.

— Entonces que sugieres "señorita sabelotodo"

— Pues...pues...— Leela chasqueó los dedos, señal de que se le ocurrió algo — Te echaré la culpa a tí — dijo con simpleza.

— ¿QUÉ? — preguntó el de la gorra mostrándo sus dientes.

— Oooohhh...¡Vamos! Que mas da una raya más a un tigre que ya casi es negro — dijo Leela sonriendo divertida.

— ¡ESTÁS LOCA! ¡CÓMO ME VAS A ECHAR LA CULPA A MÍ! — gritaba el dueño de Dragoon mientras la señalaba con el dedo — Si haces eso, le diré la verdad a tu Tía y no volveré a ser a tu amigo.

La Japonesa suspiró de forma derrotada.

— Bien pero entonces...tendremos que decirle la verdad. Estábamos peleando por el control, se nos resbaló de las manos y...cayó en el florero...

— Estoy seguro que entenderá que fue un accidente — apoyo Tyson colocándo su mano sobre el hombro de la niña.

Esta solo asintió con una ligera sonrisa.

* * *

Pasaron los minutos cuando la Tía de Leela llegó a la casa con las compras, grande fue su sorpresa al ver su florero roto en mil pedazos en el piso. Tyson y Leela le explicaron con detalle lo que pasó, diciéndole que fue un accidente, la mujer lo entendió, sin embargo, los regañó por estar jugando de esa manera con las cosas, y es que era bastante normal que ellos se peleen por cualquier circunstancia pero lo importante es que debían ser lo suficientemente responsables y maduros para parar y no meterse en problemas.

— Leela, estarás castigada cuando acabes tu pijamada con Tyson — demandó la mujer mientras se dirigía con paso firme a la cocina.

El de la gorra miró con lástima a su mejor amiga — Lo lamento Leela, tambien fue mi culpa.

— Está bien Tyson, después de todo lo que pasó, es lo justo — dijo con una sonrisa — ¡Vamos a mi habitación! ¡Ahora que estaré castigada, debo aprovechar esta pijamada al máximo!

* * *

Después de limpiar todo el desastre, los niños se dirigieron a los aposentos de la ojiverde para seguir disfrutando su velada.

Claro que al ser una niña la anfitriona de la noche, sometió al pobre de Tyson a un montón de tratamientos para "embellecer su rostro" porque según ella, "lo veía bastante maltratado"

— ¡ESTA NO ES MI DEFINICIÓN DE ACTIVIADES DIVERTIDAS! — gritaba el pobre niño con una mascarilla de avena y dos rodajas de pepinillos en los ojos — ¿Enserio se ponen esto en la cara? ¡Las mujeres deben estar locas!

— Deja de quejarte Tyson, cuando te la laves sentirás una diferencia extrema — decía la rubia con una mascarilla de aguacate, igual con pepinilos en sus ojos — Estas mascarillas son muy buenas para dejar la piel tan suave como el trasero de un bebé — ambos niños estaban acostados boca arriba en el piso — Después toca el manicure.

— ¿El mani-qué? — preguntó el niño incorporándose de repente, gracias a esta acción, sus pepinillos cayeron de su rostro y rodaron por la mascarilla de avena — ¡Qué asco!

— ¡Tyson te dije que te quedaras quieto! — al quitarse los pepinillos de los ojos, la ojiverde pudo observar como su compañero se comía los pepinillos, mezclándolos con la mascarilla — ¡TYSON!

— ¡Qué, no pensé que estaría delicioso!

Leela simplemente se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano.

* * *

Después de hacer unas cuantas "cosas de chicas más" y que el niño gritara y se quejara por todo, los dos se fueron a dormir, ya muy entrada la noche.

Al día siguiente, Tyson desayunó con la familia y ya llegando las diez am, es que decidió irse a su casa. Leela lo acompañó hasta la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Espero que te hayas divertido.

Tyson en cambio le dirigió una mirada asesina mientras le mostraba las uñas de sus manos, todas limadas y en excelentes condiciones, también se podía apreciar un ligero toque de esmalte rojo, pero se encontraba regado, obviamente Tyson no iba a pemitir que le pintaran las uñas, asi que parte de la velada se la pasó peleando con la ojiverde, evitándo que esa pintura roja llegara a sus dedos, pero no salió del todo bien debido a que se llegó a regar un poco.

— ¡Cómo demonios me saco esto! — exclamó con mucha ira.

— Con un quitaesmalte — respondió la niña sin dejar de sonreír.

— "Un quitaesmalte" — repitió Tyson con tono de burla y una voz muy aguda — Nunca más volveré a esta casa, ayer comprobé que algo muy malo pasa contigo.

— No seas "nenita" — se burló la rubia mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada. Tyson decidió ignorarla y se largó de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

Así terminó la pequeña velada de estos dos amigos, Leela se la pasó bastante bien pero sabía que jamás en la vida se repetiría algo así, por el simple hecho de que hizo que Tyson se llevara una muy mala impresión de las pijamadas con chicas pero...¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar?

Tyson mientras tanto seguía demasiado resentido con la ojiverde, a pesar de que ya había pasado una semana de la pijamada, no dejaba de pensar en las cosas ridículas que estuvo obligado a hacer, sin duda alguna su mejor amiga era bastante peculiar y fastidiosa.

— "_Niña problemática" _— pensaba acostado en el césped viendo el cielo mientras sentía como el viento soplaba bastante fuerte, llevaba una hoja en la boca, segundos después formó un puchero y la hoja que sostenía salió volando.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el Fic!_

_Espero que les haya gustado :3 _

_Muy pronto subiré Fics nuevos así que estén atentos! _


End file.
